Howler Ferrings
Howler Ferrings was a 22-year-old computer hacker living in the lower tiers. He was responsible for orchestrating the Tobu Robotics CyberBrain Hack that killed or injured hundreds of people in the Middle Tiers and caused millions of dollars in property damage, an attack that included the hospital incident in Chapter 1. He was caught and incarcerated roughly one month after the events of Chapter 1 concluded. At some point during the events of Chapter 4, Howler and several other incarcerated felons escaped from prison and went into hiding to resume the work that Howler had been doing in regards to the Tobu Hack, intending to extend their reach and take over a large number of bioprinters. The end goal was use them to create monsters and further Patton Thale's ends. However, following some creative hacking by Fuse, which led to the discovery of the hacker group's physical location, they were once again apprehended, this time by federal officials, and moved far outside the reach of city police. Early Life Not much is known about Howler Ferrings' early life. He was friends with Fuse when they were children, and the two would often hang out and smoke Level together. Several years before the start of the story, the two drifted apart. At some point in his later life, he was employed by Tobu Robotics. He was subsequently fired from this job for reasons unknown. Ties to Save the Queen and Temple of Enyo At some point prior to the events that began Chapter 1, Howler began abusing Save the Queen and fell in with cultists from the Temple of Enyo. He began posting on internet message boards that were tied to both of these things, eventually detailing his plan to use information that he had acquired from his time at Tobu Robotics to hack and take over the CyberBrains that controlled many systems in the Middle Tiers, from cars and trucks to hospitals (such as the one where Dr. Finch and Jane Doe were employed). Over time, his already vile intentions were co-opted by the church in an attempt to kill Jane Doe, whom the church apparently views as their "Devil" figure. Relationships Fuse Howler and Fuse were friends when they were children. As they grew older, they apparently drifted apart, and the two had not spoken in several years prior to the start of the story. Red-Eyed Prophet Prophet and Howler communicated frequently on message boards for Save The Queen, and Prophet was responsible for bringing Howler into the cult. Presumably, he was also responsible for co-opting Howler's existing plan and targeting it against Jane Doe. It is also possible that Prophet made sure that Howler was bankrolled and had everything he needed to carry out his attack. Gesenai Shirai Gesenai owned the building in which Howler's apartment was located, and very likely made him aware of the secret rooms that were connected to it, which allowed Howler to build the computer he would later use to carry out his terrorist attack in secret. It is possible as well that it was Gesenai who bankrolled Howler's set-up, and not Prophet. Category:Characters Category:Enemies